Remembering
by IRuleEverything101
Summary: She remembered a lot of things...FemUs.


**_Aki:Don't hate me for starting a new fic! I have a reason for what your about to read!_**

**_Excuse: Okay here it goes; I was rereading everything I ever published for this website, and found that everything was labeled Humor. And while I like comedy and laughing, I felt that I need to broaden my writing horizons so to speak. so this(Points down) is what became of that. I hope you like it and I am working on the next AMMIS and LL i just don't know when I'll have them out and available to you._**

**_ And that's the end of my excuse. Please enjoy what you are about to read. If it's not angst or drama ridden enough, please tell me. _**

**_Umm, what else...OH- FEMUS (as always) Chibis too, (hopefully) sad stuff, and homeless children? _**

* * *

She remembered a lot of things.

She remembered living in a big white and yellow house, with her Mommy and Daddy and her big brother. She remembered playing in a big backyard with her big brother, along with their best friends- Him with a white stuffed bear whose name was constantly changing because her big brother could never recall his name and a simple blue-grey stuffed whale that she called Whale.

She remembered when she woke up one night and heard her Mommy and Daddy yelling. She remembered getting scared and running to her big brother's room. She remembered her brother waking up the next morning and asking why she snuck into his room in the middle of the night, and complaining about it whenever she did it again. She remembered a few days after that that she once again ran into her brother's room and she saw him awake. She remembered that he never said anything about it after that.

She remembered that they started yelling in the daytime, at first when the two of them weren't around. She remembered when Mommy or Daddy would tell them to go play outside, or to play the T.V. really loud, so they could scream at each other. She remembered when they stopped telling them to leave the room or turn the T.V. up.

She remembered when Mommy and Daddy started to leave them alone in the house. Daddy would come back first, smelling funny. Then Mommy would come back, smelling like flowers, but that it would be really smelly, and it would make her sick. She remembered that was when her big brother learned how to use the stove top.

She remembered when her Mommy stopped coming back home. She remembered that one day when it was really hot outside; she took a big bag with her and gave her and her big brother kisses on their foreheads and giant hugs, followed by "I love you both. I'm sorry." She remembered when Daddy came home that night, smelling stinky like usual and her big brother told him what Mommy did. She remembered that he locked himself in his and Mommy's room for two days.

She remembered that after Daddy had locked himself up, he moved them out of their big white and yellow house and into a small grey apartment. She remembered when Daddy wasn't out doing whatever it was that he would do, he would be home drinking from bottles that had smelly water and tea inside. She remembered whenever she or her brother made too much noise, they would get yelled at if he was normal or a smack if he was drinking his funny water and tea. She remembered that he would start to smack them even when he wasn't drinking his

She remembered her and her brother hiding whenever he drank his funny water to avoid being hit by his swinging fist. She remembered when her big brother went to get the both of them some food and he got caught by Daddy. She remembered hearing a crash and a yell, followed by a scream. She remembered he couldn't see out of his left eye for a while, and they only went to get food when he was out of the house.

She remembered when her big brother wasn't there one day, because he was at that school place. She remembered what it was because he would tell her he had to go almost every day. She remembered she was hungry, and couldn't wait for her brother to get home. She remembered thinking Daddy wasn't home, so she could run to get a snack from the dingy brown kitchen. She remembered jumping when he spoke to her. She remembered him telling her to sit on his lap, and that he "Missed his little girl." She remembered doing as he asked because he sounded just like he did when they were still in the big yellow house, and he didn't drink smelly water and he was still a good Daddy. She remembered that he kept moving his hands against her back and up and down her legs once she sat down. She remembered he would tell her things, like how much he loved her and how he missed spending time with her. She remembered wishing as hard as she could for her brother to come back. She remembered that after what felt like forever, he let her slip off his lap, and telling her not to tell anyone else. She remembered running to the room she and her brother slept in and hiding in the small closet to cry. She remembered not knowing why she was crying, and suddenly feeling icky where he had touched her. She remembered her brother opening the door a little while later and her quickly begging not to be left alone with Daddy anymore. She remembered being asked why, and she replied "He said I can't tell." She remembered that her brother got upset and started to watch Daddy, but he never caught Daddy doing anything to her. She remembered this went on until it started to get cold outside and get darker earlier.

She remembered that one day, when she could hear the wind outside the window and see a few snowdrops, she was sitting stiffly on Daddy's lap, and he was talking to her again. She remembered the front door opening, and her brother stepping inside. She remembered that both her brother and Daddy froze, and she slipped off his lap to run into the room to hide in the closet and cry again. She remembered hearing Daddy yelling and her brother yelling back. She remembered that there was a shattering of a glass and the door to their room opened and closed really fast and the lock of the knob clicked seconds before something slammed into the door. She remembered the sound of pounding on the door and the sound of her brother moving around the room. She remembered that Daddy stopped pounding on the door soon, and the slamming of the front door could be heard throughout the apartment. She remembered the closet door opening at almost the same time, and her brother standing there with a red-violet hand print on his face. She remembered that he yanked her up by the arm and started to put her two heaviest sweaters on her, followed by her windbreaker and then her coat, along with her red hat and scarf. She remembered that he didn't talk at all, and that he moved very quickly under the bed to get something that looked like a really big backpack. She remembered he put it on his back and grabbed her red white and blue flower backpack and went out of the room. She remembered sniffing snot back up her nose and following him, asking him what he was doing, while she watched him stuff cereal, crackers, juice boxes and other stuff into her bag. She remembered him walking to where Daddy slept and kept his clothes and watched as he went through it all until he got a pieces of paper money out of it. She remembered that he grabbed her arm after that and they went out the door and her brother still didn't talk.

She remembered it was cold. She remembered that they slept in a scary old church that was far away from the apartment. She remembered that they ate the food her brother had paced and when that had run out, he bought them more crackers and juice. She remembered that they stayed there until it started to get warm outside again, then they started to sleep outside when it wasn't raining, but they always stayed close to the church. She remembered when their money ran out that they had to start asking strangers for some. She remembered that every week they always saved everything they made when asking for money, so her big brother could wash their clothes and buy a bunch of food at once instead of little by little. She remembered that her big brother taught her everything he knew, like the letters of the alphabet and her numbers up to a hundred. She remembered when they found their dogs, both of them wandering and pawing around a dumpster that they had been walking past. She remembered that the two of them following her and her brother around, as well as her pestering him about it for a week had convinced him to let the dogs squat at the church with them. She remembered she had called dibbs on the dark grey one with the yellow-ish eyes, and left the off white one that reminded her of a small bear to her older brother. She remembered that it got cold again outside and the four of them stayed in the church more often. She remembered thinking that dogs make good pillows and blankets.

She remembered that when it got warm again, and they started to ask for money again, that grown-ups started to try and take them off the streets. She remembered that she and her brother always ran away and made sure to take the long way back to the church, to make sure they lost the grown-ups that were sure were following them. She remembered that it started to get harder to get away from them, so she and her brother started going out at different times than normal and to different parts of the city to get money for themselves. She remembered being happy with her big brother living in the church with their dogs.

And then Amelia and Matthew met Arthur and Francis.

* * *

_**Aki: Okay, just to let you all know: Begin of the fic: Amelia- 2 Matthew- 7**_

_**When hey moved to the apartment: Ame- 3 Matt- 8**_

_**When they leave: Ame- 4 Matt- 9**_

_**When they meet Arthur and Francis-: Ame- 6 Matt- 11 **_


End file.
